Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having at least one sound-generating system for generating an artificial engine noise and to a support structure for a motor vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Motor vehicles, which can also be driven at least at times without an internal combustion engine, especially hybrid, electric, and fuel cell vehicles, are very quiet when the propulsion occurs solely without a combustion engine. This applies especially at a slow speed, for example, in a residential area. This results in an increased risk of accidents for pedestrians or cyclists who usually expect the loud noise of a combustion engine when a motor vehicle approaches.
For this reason, there are legal requirements worldwide, or they are being prepared, that call for exterior noise for such “silent” motor vehicles in the range of 0 to about 50 km/h, because the noise produced thus far by combustion engines can be absent at least at times.
A motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 005 138 A1. The sound-generating system in this case consists of a vibration generator, disposed on an exhaust muffler of an exhaust gas system of the motor vehicle.
Such a solution is not optimal with respect to sound radiation or acoustic properties and thus to the warning effect for pedestrians and the like.
In addition, the long-term stability of such a solution is arguable on account of the enormous heat generation in the case of direct contact with such an exhaust gas unit and the direct, unprotected proximity of the ground.